


A Quick Bite

by frnkisbaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Vampires, dog-sitting, excessive eye rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkisbaby/pseuds/frnkisbaby
Summary: “The next time you lock yourself out of the house just use the doggie door, you’re skinny enough.”





	A Quick Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 mins for a creative writing class, and I don’t actually know how to format these. It’s my first fic. Enjoy.  
> -xo frankie baby

A Quick Bite

“I’m still bitter that you get to go to a concert this weekend and I don't,” Came the complaint from Mikey.

“One, I’m not ‘going to a concert’, I’m working it and two-”

Frank’s train of thought was cut off by a small ball of fluff hurtling down the hallway of his house and into his lap. Mikey glared at the creature that Frank liked to call a dog when it resembled a mop on it’s good days.

“You get to chill with Sweet Pea while I’m away, so really which of us gets the better deal?” Frank asked in between the current assault of licks on his face.

“I don’t even like dogs, so I’m still trying to figure out how you roped me into dog sitting for you for an entire weekend.”

“Because you love me,” Frank replied, dragging out the vowel.  
Rolling his eyes, Mikey went in for a hug as his shorter friend stood in the doorway.

“Try not to hurt yourself on stage, I do need you in one piece when you get back, idiot.”

“Love you too Mikeyway,” Frank laughed as he ruffled the taller boy’s hair and smacked a kiss on his cheek.  
Mikey watched the front door exit and sighed. He looked down at the four legged creature that was currently running circles around his feet and scowled. Sweet Pea barked up at him. 

“You don’t bother me and I won’t bother you, got it?” He felt ridiculous talking to a dog, but she seemed to get the message and wandered off to who knows where to do god knows what.

An hour later, Mikey was sitting on the couch in Frank’s living room watching Drag Race reruns when he heard metal clanging in the kitchen and a distinctly dog sounding whine. Rubbing his eyes, he went to go see what Sweet Pea needed. He found her knocking the food bowl across the floor.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Can you possibly be of use and tell me where Frank keeps the dog food?” he asked, yet again feeling like an idiot talking to a dog.

All he got in response was another drawn out whine.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to figure it out myself” he grumbled, opening cabinets and checking closets while cursing his best friend in his head.

When his search for dog food came up empty, Mikey resigned to running to the Petco that was down the street. Throwing his coat on and grabbing the keys, he put Sweet Pea in Frank’s spare bedroom so that she wouldn’t make an escape via the doggie door.

“Try not to trash the place while I’m gone.” He begged, that was something he didn’t feel like getting yelled at for. The last thing he needed was all the cushions torn apart and piss on the floor. If the demon had to piss somewhere, preferably it was in Frank’s room as payback for making him watch the creature.

Stepping outside, Mikey started the 10 minute walk to the Petco. It was a shitty day, cloudy and wet as most Jersey days were. He groaned as his hoodie started to soak through from the rain. The streets were relatively empty and oddly quiet minus the rain hitting the pavement around him. While he was passing by one of the side streets, he felt a sudden tug on his shoulder pulling him into the alleyway.

“Hey what the fu-“ his words were cut off by a sudden blinding pain in his neck.

Mikey’s vision blacked out and the next thing he knew he was waking up on the ground. His head was pounding, and reaching up to his neck he felt two puncture wounds.

“Vampires…” because of course it’s fucking vampires.

Ignoring the pain in his head and neck, he still had to get dog food, so he dragged himself off the ground and towards the store. On his way, he caught his reflection in a puddle. He looked like hell, but then again he usually looked like that normally. Mikey desperately needed a drink, but that would have to wait until he got home. He made it to the Petco with minimal issues and only got 8 weird looks from other patrons who parted like the red sea when he walked near. He left the store and went back to Frank’s, his senses on overdrive and the sound of the rain causing a splitting migraine on top of the one he already had. 

When he tried to open the door, he couldn’t walk in the house. Shit. Mikey put two and two together and realized he got turned. That would also explain the sudden dying thirst he was having and the sensory overload. Before having a panic attack, he tried to think rationally. His mind immediately went to his shorter friend, and taking out his phone, he dialed Frank’s number.

“Hey Mikeyway what’s up?” Answered Frank, loud music with some killer base came through the receiver from the background of what presumably was the venue.

“Frank, listen, I got turned into a vampire and I need you to invite me into your house,” he deadpanned in complete seriousness.

“Oh you gotta be fucking with me,” Frank spit between wild laughter that sounded like a dying cat.

“All right, I’ll bite, and that’s full pun intended,” he began once he calmed down while Mikey took the opportunity to roll his eyes into the back of his head, “Michael James Way, I give your scrawny ass permission to enter my house.” 

Sighing, Mikey went to try the door again, and this time making it through. 

“Thanks Iero, ‘ppreciate it,” Mikey said while Frank continued to laugh.

“No problem Mikes, and the next time you lock yourself out of the house just use the doggie door, you’re skinny enough.” he cackled, dripping with sarcasm.

“Fuck off, asshole,” said Mikey with no venom in his voice as he hung up the phone. Now he could deal with his original issue at hand and pour Sweet Pea’s food into the bowl before letting the tiny monster out. Dropping like lead to the couch as all of his symptoms slammed into him at once like a brick wall, Mikey resigned to facing the supernatural after a well deserved nap and a phone call to Gerard. It was only gonna get stranger from there.


End file.
